treeofsavior_thelorefandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard
Wizard is the basic class of wizard-type class tree. Wizards use magic to stop the opponents’ attacks and protect themselves. They can either attack a single target with powerful blows or attack large group of enemies with area of effect spells. Wizard Master Lucia can be found in Klaipeda, while the Sub-Master Dejamis can be found in Orsha. Under Construction ''| Need Grammar Check'' Sample Page For Class Background ---- According to literatures from Mage Tower, wizard is defined as a person who releases various magic information of mana. Initially, magic was using mana and basic element. Mana is believed as the blessing of the Goddess and as energy or life force of the land which composes the world. The magic later controlled indirectly by using basic logic, the faith to the Goddess, and mathematical approach. The research will get the core of time and space study which could change the body, law of physic, and mixture of elements. However, Maven opined that mana is the power of changing the grace of the Goddess, not the grace itself. Both sources agree wizard and cleric has different way in using the mana. It can be assumed that wizard manipulates mana in such way resulting specific field of studies. Some of the famous wizards known to manipulate things and live a long life as the result. A wizard-aspirant will become a magic student under unknown system and graduate after their apprenticeship over. It's unknown whether the magic student's graduation equivalent with finishing circle 1 of wizard class, or happen before, although the wizard Savior start their journey using a magic rod a student usually use. There must be a magic community at least as Wizard Classes Masters chosen based on their skill. According to Fedimian's soldier, most magic studies nowadays originated from Mage Tower. Mage Tower seems like a place for magic research in the past and some young magician either study or become apprentice there before Helgasercle attack. A representative of Magic Association in Orsha and Klaipeda are exist and claim to study the effect of certain items. It's unknown if the Magic Association, Mage Tower, or unknown magic school,. related. Skills & Class Attributes ---- Names & Terminology ---- People who work magic derived from supernatural or occult sources are called by several names in fantasy works, and terminology differs widely from one fantasy world to another. While derived from real-world vocabulary, the terms wizard, witch, warlock, enchanter/enchantress, sorcerer(ess), druid(ess), magician, mage, and magus have different meanings depending upon context and the story in question. They are common figures in works of fantasy, such as fantasy literature and role-playing games, and enjoy a rich history in mythology, legends, fiction, and folklore. In real-world, wizard means a man who has magical powers, especially in legends and fairy tales or a person who is very skilled in a particular field or activity. The name comes from Middle English wys ‎(“wise”) +‎ ''-ard, as wizard usually appears as wise old man. In the ''Tree of Savior game, Wizard is one of four basic classes. Gallery ---- chb_wiz.png Official art 01.jpg | female wizard earlier official art Official art 02.jpg Concept_art_01.jpg |pre-release female wizard Concept_art_02.jpg |pre-release female wizard 2001 f run.gif |from developer's blog Source ---- * In-game text: Maven's Opinion * In-game text: Understanding Mana * in-game text: Genealogy of Magic * In-game text: Old/Short Rod * In-game text: Astro Staff * In-game dialogues * http://tos.nexon.com/gameinfo/jobview.aspx?classid=2001 * http://blog.treeofsavior.com/en/?p=134 * http://blog.treeofsavior.com/en/?p=202 * https://twitter.com/8888MAGGI8888/status/668811301687156736 * https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/wizard Category:Class